bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: Paid in Blood Part 1
If you've been following this wiki, "Of Blood and Honor", you know that a great deal of it has focused on Graydon Strykia and the group of characters centered around him. "Paid in Blood" is written to be centered around Allyson Strykia, while combining the overall story of BnH with PiB. "Paid in Blood" is meant to be a novella, rather than a full story, supplementing and supporting the first part of the "Bloodlines" Anthology, "Of Blood and Honor." The events here begin to set things in motion for the culmination of "Of Blood and Honor" which will give way to "Blood Harvest". Happy reading! Paid in Blood Part 1: The Ties That Bind :Month 3, 1 ABY :The Smuggler’s Moon, Nar Shaddaa, in Hutt Space The room was dark, except for a single light source in the middle, giving a spotlight effect to the center of the room. On opposite sides stood two different parties, each waiting to see what the other had to say or what the other would do. The three females were the first to begin. “My Lady, by your presence here, I assume that you received our message and know why we asked you to meet with us.” There was an air of a Core accent to the middle female’s voice as she spoke. “You called us here because you wish to discuss a situation.” Bathed in shadows, the female opposite of the first that spoke was almost indistinguishable, except for eyes that had a blue glow to them. Those eyes narrowed as she finished speaking. “Yes, that is correct, my Lady. I wish to discuss your situation.” “My situation?” “I am sorry, I should be more specific.” The first speaker stepped forward, stopping just on the edge of the illuminated area. Enough light made its way to her features to show that she was a human female, possibly a bit older than the others here. “I wish to discuss the situation that you and your brother are currently in.” “I’m sorry. I think you have the wrong person…” The second speaker said as she quietly motioned to her two companions to begin to withdraw. “No, I didn’t ask for an unimportant girl that grew up on a world removed from the conflict of her native people’s world. I requested an audience with the yet to be ascended High Lady of the Antrixian Commonwealth. I requested the woman who has begun a personal war with the Empire in an act of due justice. I asked Allyson Strykia to grant me an audience.” “Sorry, you’ve got the wrong lady, lady.” “No I don’t. You are almost a match to the image that your eldest brother was circulating two years ago, looking to hire a bounty hunter to locate you. If Reaper, or should I say Dontaine, can manufacture that type of intelligence, what makes you think that the Empire can’t? I would have thought that Artur would have raised his children better than that.” “How dare you mention his name!” Allyson lunged out of the shadows, her Knyden blade stopping just under the chin of the other woman. Her eyes glowed with bright intensity. The larger of Allyson’s companions, K’Ehlyer, stepped forward to gently take hold of Allyson’s weapon hand. “Please Allyson. We are here to listen.” “You’re right. Start talking. He might have stilled this hand, but I still have the other free and one more weapon to use.” Another joined the circle of light in the center of the room, this time from the first speaker’s side. A quick glance from Allyson to the newcomer caused even more reaction out of her. “What the frack is this? Teech? You sold me out?” “Relax Dara, or should I say Katana?” Anjelica Teech took a casual stance next to her companion. “That sound’s weird, calling you that. Anyway, we’re all on the same side here.” “We aren’t done talking about this, Teech.” “Fine, we’ll talk more later.” “If you two ladies are done, I’d like to discuss business with Lady Strykia.” Just lowering her blade, Allyson returned her focus to the woman in front of her. “I’m at the disadvantage here. You know me…” “But you don’t know me?” The other interrupted. “I am Sei Taria and I wish to finance your personal revolution.” “Sei Taria? Why does that sound familiar?” Allyson asked. “So you are Artur’s daughter. You must have paid more attention than I thought. I visited your father a few years after I resigned from the Senate. You were there, but I assumed that you were more involved with your pet than to what your father and I discussed.” “You wanted to warn my father, didn’t you? You knew about Palpatine from the start! I do remember!” Allyson dropped her hand back to her side and took a step back. “I was Staff Aide to Finis Valorum, Chancellor to the Republic before the traitor Palpatine had us usurped from office and killed.” “Killed? You don’t look dead to me.” “A very orchestrated plot to counter the grand schemers that wanted any and all opposition silenced. I was blackmailed by Sly Moore into resigning. Then, when I returned home, they tried to have me killed. They still think that they accomplished their task. I’m going to allow them to think that, for now.” “So what does all this have to do with me?” “Quite simple, Lady Strykia: I have hid and plotted, schemed, ranted, and dreamed of some day visiting back on the Emperor and his cronies what they have doled out to so many over the last 20 years.” “So join the Rebels.” “The Alliance are idealists. I just want revenge.” “So you need me as a figurehead?” Looking to Anjelica, Allyson continued. “You hire on the Nova Wolves for some starting firepower. Then you get a pretty face to sell to others as a recruiting drive? And I’m not the High Lady.” “No.” Sei responded. “I want to help you because the Empire means to force you out of hiding. They are planning something. COMPNOR has recently released a statement to the effect of saying that High Lord Strykia is dead. It’s a tactic to draw your older brother out of hiding and at the same time drawing the twins back to the Commonwealth. With Draygan dead, that means Graydon is High Lord and you the High Lady until your twin marries.” “That is the biggest load of bantha fodder that I’ve ever heard. They expect us to fall for it?” “A smart person wouldn’t, which tells me there is a plan that runs much deeper.” “So the Wolves are suppose to go up against a full Sector group and an Inquisitor that makes me still look like an infant.” “No.” Sei replied as she began to pace back and forth. “I don’t have a concrete plan in place, but I do have ideas for a starting point. We build on the Nova Wolves, a mercenary group that has a reputation already, and let your reputation build also. We disrupt the Imperials as often as possible, allowing the Wolves to show how deadly they are. We also increase our numbers as we go. Picture it like an up-and-coming shock boxer: The more fights we win, the closer we get to a ‘title bout’. When the time is right, we announce your presence as a leader to the Wolves and begin our campaign to win back your home. You will be an inspiration to your people.” “What about Graydon?” “He’s been harder to track since his part in rescuing you from Manchi. But I assume that he will be working a different angle that will benefit us also.” “You know about that?” “I know about a great deal.” Looking to Anjelica, Sei continued. “Captain Teech, I believe you have some grooming to do to put Lady Strykia in a position of command.” Smiling, Anjelica responded, “I do indeed. Come, m’lady.” “Fitting that the Strykia House Sigil is that of the wolf…” ---- :Month 4, 1 ABY :Imperial Palace, Coruscant, the Core Worlds The throne room of the Imperial Palace was dim and cold. As the turbolift doors to the rear opened, both women standing at the base of the throne dais turned to look in the direction of the sound. The red-robed guards remained motionless as the black armored figure stepped forward from the lift, his black cape billowing out behind him. Both Inquisitors knelt as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, made his way forward. His mechanical breathing echoing in the chamber. Lady Danara and Lady Harkness glared at each other as they bowed their heads. Trying to show respect to Lord Vader was difficult when they wanted to tear each other apart. Without either knowing it, Vader took notice. “You both will set aside this childish feud until you leave Coruscant.” Vader’s deep bass voice boomed around the room as he spun to address his Inquisitors. “If you wish to displease the Emperor, perhaps I can arrange a contest to find out who is the strongest.” “No, my lord.” Both spoke almost in unison. As if on cue, a door to the side of the trio slid open, admitting two more red-robed, Royal guards, followed by a stooped man dressed in black robes and a larger man dressed in silvery red robes. The pair walked to the dais where the red-robed man stopped next to Vader while the other continued up to the black throne. Vader, along with the others, aside from the guards, knelt to show respect. The Emperor commanded respect without saying anything. “Welcome Lord Vader.” Palpatine said with calm, yet commanding elderly voice. “What is thy bidding, my master?” “I have called you here because members of you Inquisitorius appear to be fragmenting. Have you dealt with the traitor, Ferus Olin?” The Emperor asked from his throne, looking down on the four individuals. “Ferus Olin is dead. His treachery will be no more.” Vader responded. “Good, good. Let that be a lesson to those who do not wish to heed the New Order.” The Emperor’s voice dripped with venom, causing both Danara and Syanne Harkness to prepare for a possible confrontation. “Lady Harkness. I sense emotions in you that betray you. Are you frightened, my child?” “No your Highness.” She responded. “Lies. Step forward.” Hesitantly, Syanne stepped forward. As she did, she noted the small smile creeping across Danara’s lips. “What is your report on the treacherous Maridis Sector?” “The Commonwealth continues to be unruly, your highness. Even after twenty years, they still cling to hope that their pathetic resistance will pay off and send us fleeing back here, to Coruscant.” Syanne said, a sense of scorn in her voice. For twenty years she had overseen the occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth. She was growing tired and impatient, however. It had been too long and she craved more power. She forced the thoughts of her and her father’s plans out of her mind. The Emperor was too powerful to think thoughts of betrayal in front of him. “You have been seeking other things, also, haven’t you?” The Emperor took on a belittling, almost mocking tone. “You chase legends that will end in more legends.” “Your highness, I…” “Silence, child!” The Emperor spat. “If you seek to betray the Empire, perhaps there are ways in which I can instill a sense of pride back into you.” The red-robed man turned to gaze at Syanne. From somewhere hidden under his red cowl, the Emperor’s Eyes, probed the woman. She couldn’t see his eyes but she felt his vision touch her. It chilled her to the core. “The legends are only rumors within the Comonwealth, Lady Harkness.” Rhakyhl spoke in a ghostly deep voice. “You are wasting your time right now.” “Lord Rhakyhl has looked upon you from afar. He has told me that you are searching for a tale from the wretched Antrixians as old as their Commonwealth. You will not continue this course. Concern yourself with waiting for the return of the accursed Strykias.” “Yes, my Lord.” Syanne said as she bowed and backed away. It was better to acquiesce to the Emperor’s wishes than incur his wrath. “Lady Danara.” The Emperor shifted his gaze to Danara. “You have subjugated the world of Rotex. Why?” “I found that they were supporting elements that went against the New Order, my Emperor.” Danara said as she stepped forward. She was determined to face her Lord with more dignity than Harkness had. “And yet I sense much the same from you as I do from Lady Harkness.” The Emperor paused as he looked down upon Danara. “There is something to you, child.” “I am merely following your orders and tracking down those that stand against us.” Danara said, trying to keep her head held high and her eyes from looking down. “Ah. Yes. You’re with child. Interesting. Lady Danara, who is the father of your child? Who is your paramour?” The Emperor asked. “If I may, my master,” Rhakyhl interjected before Danara could respond “I sense a potential shift in the Force. This pregnancy could be an advantage and set things in motion. Perhaps we should move our plans ahead for the Maridis Sector.” “Lord Rhakyhl, does this have to do with the so-called prophecy of these people?” The Emperor asked. “Yes, my Lord.” Rhakyhl responded. Walking over to Danara, he quickly, yet gently took hold of her face on either side. Danara shivered from his touch, feeling the cold cortosis-weave first and the waves of dark Force Rhakyhl was projecting. “This child will be the means to victory.” “Then we will proceed as planned.” The Emperor stated. “Lord Rhakyhl will return with Lady Harkness and Lady Danara will accompany him. You three will deliver the new Star Destroyer to Admiral Harkness in the Maridis Sector. And if the two Inquisitors can not stay their discontent with each other, perhaps they will find out who is the strongest of the two. It would open the way for new blood in the Empire.” “As you wish, my lord.” ---- The Inquisitors had departed, going to their shuttles which would transport them to a newly constructed Star Destroyer which they would take back to the Maridis Sector. All that remained in the throne room were the Emperor, Darth Vader, and Rhakyhl. Even the ever present Imperial advisors were absent. While the Emperor sat in his accustomed seat, Vader and Rhakyhl stood on a lower tier, opposite each other. Vader was Darth Sidious’ apprentice, the ultimate servant of the Empire. But he was not the only tool that Sidious, also known as Emperor Palpatine, used to maintain order across his vast holdings. Vader viewed Rhakyhl with jealousy. He was a threat to the Dark Lord’s position and power, even if Rhakyhl made sure to stay clear of the Sith apprentice’s path. But the red-robed man wasn’t the only person that Vader was jealous of within the Empire. There were others. Palpatine was a master at working those individuals against each other in order to keep each in check. One day, if a group of them could come together and work together, they would pose a threat to the Emperor. It was no different than when Vader had trained his secret apprentice and worked him to help uncover the fledgling rebellion. Starkiller had been driven by Vader’s words that by forming a rebellion, they would have a force to defeat the Emperor and then rule the galaxy. Vader had worked Starkiller in the same way that his master worked his subordinates. There was always the threat of treachery. It was the way of the Sith. “The hunt for the rebels must continue.” Sidious spoke, turning his throne so he could gaze out at the cityscape of Coruscant through the immense viewport behind the throne. “Lord Vader, are you prepared to continue the hunt?” “Yes, my master.” Vader said, his mechanical breathing echoing along with his vocorder-amplified voice. “See that you do. Crush any resistance that stands in your way. We can not allow these pitiful idealists to gain more sympathy among the outlying worlds.” “Yes, my master.” Vader once again said, echoing his first answer. “As for your Inquisitors, do not concern yourself with them.” The Emperor said as he turned back around. “Lord Rhakyhl will be overseeing them. I want them watched and if they fall in with ideals that are disloyal to us, I want them dealt with.” “Of course my Lord.” Rhakyhl answered in his spectral-wavering voice. “My eyes, you seem to have an insight on the situation already.” The Emperor fixed his gaze on Rhakyhl. “What do you see?” “Lady Harkness is seeking a supposed legend of twelves strong Force-users from the Antrixians’ past. They were supposedly imprisoned in stasis and not killed when their revolt against the Commonwealth failed. I highly doubt that they could still exist. On the other side, Lady Danara lingers on thoughts of a family member she hopes is still alive. It very well could be the paramour you asked about.” “Was she not a Jedi that fell when given the option? They were taken from their families.” “Yes, my Lord.” Rhakyhl answered. “Lady Danara was the Jedi known as Becca Gellar. She was raised by the Jedi, but your hunters did find her with two other Jedi that were killed. She showed some natural talent in tapping into the Dark side when she fought on Byss, thus her being able to take a new body when her old one was killed. She willingly gave herself to the Dark side and chose to serve you. But I sense much conflict in her. She still clings to some attachment from her former life, before her service to you began.” “Find out if there is truth to this.” The Emperor said. “If there is, find this attachment and use it as a motivator for her.” Rhakyhl, unlike Vader, had given up on fighting for position. A rarity among those trained by the Sith, Rhakyhl had long since given over to the destiny the Force laid out before him. A hundred time, he had peered into the future through the Force, looking for answers. Each time he had seen the visions of the Death Star over a forest moon exploding, and with it the Empire fracturing. The reign of Darth Vader and his master, Darth Sidious ended there. Rhakyhl had no designs on carving out his own empire when that occurred. Instead, he had seen his own demise. He knew that there would be treachery in bountiful supply when the Empire began to crumble. His death would come at the hands of a traitor. Even if he tried to fight it, he would still die. He had seen it. So as Vader and Rhakyhl departed, giving their respectful bows to their master, Rhakyhl knew that the path he was on now was the beginning of the end. ---- :Month 4, 1 ABY :The Super Star Destroyer, The Curse. Enroute to the Maridis Sector The immense Star Destroyer, The Curse, flanked its sister ship, The Executor, as it began its pull away from orbit around Coruscant. The newest Super Star Destroyer to enter into the Imperial Fleet was a monster of terror, a long dagger shape that dwarfed every other ship in service to the Empire at the time. The Curse was to be the new flagship of the Empire within the Inner Rim territories, especially around the Levrian Expanse. While the Executor was assigned to hunt down the Rebels, specifically the rebels involved with Luke Skywalker, the Curse would be tasked with hunting down the rebels within the Commonwealth. Imperial Intelligence was almost certain that the Antrixian Resistance was going to stage a major attack against Imperial interests soon. The newly augmented forces of the Imperials within the Maridis and Relkan Sectors would make that difficult. Lord Rhakyhl stood in the Captain’s private room, gazing out the window. His aide, Lestra Blaize stood next to him, watching the other occupants of the room. Syanne and Danara had taken up positions well away from each other, on opposite sides of the room. In between them stood two individuals who were but specks of significance when it came to the Force. But these two men held an air of status, rank, and purpose. Both of the Inquisitors knew these two were important. One had gray hair while the other had dark brown. Their uniforms spoke more than enough for them. Imperial Intelligence and Destab. “The plan is to draw out the Strykias. The recent announcement of Lord Draygan’s demise will be only a spark in the fire.” Rhakyhl said as he continued to stare out the viewport. “When we arrive, you both will have but one task to fulfill. You will each have one of the Strykia twins under your control.” Danara immediately perked up at that statement. She quickly turned her head to stare at Rhakyhl. Her hope rose that perhaps her fortune had changed. Perhaps the man from her visions was going to be closer than she imagined. Since she had discovered who Graydon Strykia really was, she had been trying to plan for a way to bring him over to her side. Rhakyhl’s statement fueled her fantasy. “Lady Danara, you will be given charge of the clone of the male Strykia twin. Since you are with child, it is suitable that you are positioned to appear as his consort and future bride.” “A Clone?” Danara asked. “Yes.” He responded. “These clones are the last of their kind, meant to be used to draw out Draygan Strykia, along with the former upstart, Dontaine Strykia. When they have been neutralized, the clones will be disposed of and the Commonwealth will change.” Turning to address Syanne, the human closest to her, dressed in the impeccable gray of Imperial Intelligence, spoke. “Lady Harkness: You will be in charge of the clone of Allyson Strykia. It will make sense that she appears to be your new apprentice. Both you and Lady Danara must know that you will play important roles in this plan.” “I’m not sure I understand.” Danara said. “The clones are Force-sensitive, but highly unstable. It will take another Force-user, trained, to control them until the time has come that their usefulness is expired.” “Colonel Weyre, is there any threat from the clones?” Rhakyhl asked. “No. They are untrained when compared to the Inquisitors.” “What of your Manchi situation?” Rhakyhl inquired. “You truly are the Emperor’s Eyes.” The Imperial Intelligence officer responded. “With the help of your Yakoza allies, we will hopefully be able to disrupt any illegal activity unless it is sanctioned by us, through the Yakoza. Couple that with the assistance of the Drak and we should be able to contain the Rotronians before they become a problem.” The unidentified Destab officer stepped to the middle of the room and addressed everyone at the same time. His demeanor was cold and uncaring. Danara felt a darkness within the man that wasn’t the Dark side. It was soulless. His darkness was a mental and emotional darkness that matched little else. This man did not care. “When we are done, the legacy of the Strykias will be over, the Rotronians will be extinct, and we will be one step closer to crushing the Rebel Alliance.” Staring into space through the veiwport, Rhakyhl paid no mind to the officer’s comments. Rhakyhl had seen the outcome of these plans a hundred times over. Each time was the same. Each time, he had seen the defeat. The end was approaching. “You and I will face the darkness together when the twin light burns us out.” He whispered. Continue Reading Category:Events